A Dragons Dark Desire
by princessofthecoast
Summary: She was the only who ever turned him down. She came back into his life five years later: engaged to his brother... But he has no intention of exepting the situation. Azureshipping galore. Previously titled Blue eyed hawk.ON HIATUS
1. A familiar face

A/N: Okay, story _Shadowland _needs some developing, so I'm starting this one.

_**A Dragon's Dark Desire**_

Chapter 1:

Tea Gardner was riding the merry-go-round when she caught sight of a familiar face among the crowd

thronging the fair in Central Park.

For a dizzy second she felt as though she had been thrown back in time, to her last encounter with the

arrogant Seto Kaiba, five years ago in Domino City, Japan.

Was it possible that here, among the noisy crowds of New York City, she was face to face with his

brother Mokuba?

The music slowed, and the merry-go-round slid to a stop. Mokuba lept to her side to help her dismount,

his grey eyes full of warmth.

"I can't believe it," he greeted her, "of all the people in America, you were the one I wanted to see the

most, and now here you are!"

Tea could only murmur faintly,"Mokuba, is it really you?"

He gently kissed her hand. "It certainly is me, and I am enchanted to see you again."

"My god, how you've grown up," she said grinning, "you were just a kid last time I saw you, but you've

certainly aquired the handsome Kaiba charm."

"Yes, though last I heard, you were resistant to my family's charm," he said flipping a thin, dark brow

upwards, looking amused.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Lets not talk about that." It still frightend her to think about that fateful day in the

park back in Japan.

"Fine by me," he said, stopping at a shooting gallery. " shall I win you a fluffy pink rabbit?"

He selected a rifle and took aim, and a few moments later they strolled away with a pink rabbit.

She glanced at him for a moment. He had grown into an extremely handsome young man, with his

swarthy skin and shaggy black hair. He still bore the softness of youth, but that would surely fade, given the

tougher, more defined features of his brother.

The left the fair, and began walking through the bright city. Mokuba slid his hand around Tea's waist.

"So Tea, planning to come home anytime soon? I'm sure your friends would love to see you. I know Seto would."

"Mokuba, I asked you not to talk about him!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I forgot. Oh, did I tell you that our new maid is a relative of yours? Teresa Gardner."

"Aunt Teresa, how is she?!" Tea exclaimed.

"Wonderful, she does very good work. We are very pleased with her."

That was not what she had meant, but she smiled anyway.

"Listen, Tea, I know you don't want to talk about it, but why did you turn Seto down five years ago?"

She was irritated. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I wanted nothing to to do with that egotistic bastard."

Mokuba looked astonished, amused, and curious. "egotistic bastard?" He repeated, the words, sounding oddly pleased with them.

"Kaiba likes to have his own way too much. Any girl with him would be nothing more than a slave."

"Yes well, when you shot him down like that, you proved to him that he couldn't have everything he wants."

Tea looked around and was surpride to find they were standing outside her apartment. "Mokuba, how did you know where I lived?"

"Tea, Tea, Tea," he said with a smirk reminsiant of his brothers, "we Kaiba's have our ways."

She laughed. "Mokuba Kaiba, do you know what tonight has been for me?"

"Yes", he replied, kissing her softly on the lips, "_perfect_."

A/N: well that was the first chapter. And yes, I fully realize that her relationship with Mokuba is progressing way to fast, but there is a good reason for it, which will be explained later. Oh, and since the majority of this story takes place in Japan, I should use japanese names, but I'm not going to.

Review Please...


	2. An icy welcome

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 of Blue Eyed Hawk. Oh, I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last chapter, so I'll add two this time.

I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

and again:

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. There. Now you can't sue me.

**Chapter 2**

Four months had passed since Mokuba left for America. Nothing had changed in Domino City since, not even Seto Kaiba. The devistatingly handsome, obscenely rich business man still ruled over all under his employ like a medival autocrat, although lately, his days were filled with daydreams of one woman...

A knock on the door quickly brought him back to his senses. "Enter," he commanded.

The door opened and a nervous young maid opened the door. "Sorry to interupt Master Kaiba," she squeaked,

" your brother just called. He'll be arriving this evening.

"So?" he snapped.

"Well, I want to know which guest room you want me to fix up."

"Guest room? Mokuba doesn't need a guest room."

"I know that. Its for his guest."

"What guest?"

"He mentioned that he was bringing a guest... his...fiance."

"HIS WHAT!!!!"

Tea settled back into the seat of the limo, and lay her head on her fiance's shoulder.

"Are you excited Tea, _my love_," Mokuba whispered in her ear. She giggled and looked up at him. These past four months had been like a dream. Mokuba may have only been 19, but he certainly knew how to make a woman happy. He was a perfect gentleman, with a touch so soft, it would put a feather to shame. She knew she ought to be excited to be back in Japan, and yet she felt extremely nervous.

"Mokuba, how did your brother react when you told him about us?"

" Oh... well... I haven't actually"

" You haven't told him yet?"

" No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

" You're to scared to tell him, aren't you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He suddenly sat up, looking furious. "I have no reason to be scared of Seto! I'm an adult, and I can do as I please."

Tea leaned back into the cool leather seat and looked out the window. She was not fooled by her lover's facade. She could tell that Mokuba was scared to death.

The limo pulled through a gate and up the long driveway. The Kaiba mansion loomed ominously ahead, and standing at the front doot with to servants, looking furious, was none other than the person Tea had hoped she would never see again.

The car stopped at the door. The chauffer got out and opened the door for the extremely anxious couple. Mokuba got out first followed by Tea.

"So Mokuba, did you have a good trip?" Kaiba sneered, "I guess you must have, considering you got _engaged_ in the four months you were there!"

"Seto, I can explain..." the younger Kaiba began.

"Don't Mokuba! You don't have to explain any thing to him!" Tea snapped.

Kaiba snapped his gaze to her. His icy blue eyes widened slightly as he took her in for the first time in five years. "Tea," he said softly.

"Yes Seto, Tea and I are going to be married," Mokuba said, putting his arm possesivly around her waist.

Kaiba looked astonished for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed, a cruel, mocking sound (A/N: Yall know the one I'm talking about. I think he reherses it in front of a mirror)

"Isn't he a little young for you Gardner?"

"Five years isn't that much of a difference, Seto," Mokuba snapped.

"Mokuba, I wish to speak with you alone in my office. Gentlemen, take their stuff upstairs, and show Miss Gardner to her room."

Tea followed the servants into the mansion, followed by her fiance and his seething older brother. Tea had never been inside a mansion before, and though she longed to explore, she thought it best to just follow the men upstairs. At the top of the stairs, one of the men opened a door, and motioned for Tea to go inside.

The room was huge, bigger than her whole apartment back in New York, with an enormous, ornate canopy bed.

"I hope you find the room to your liking, Gardner," Kaiba said, " Mokuba's is across the hall, Mine is just next door." With that, he slammed the door. Tea plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

The brothers walked into Seto's office. Mokuba shut the door behind him. Kaiba turned on him, face contorted with anger.

"MOKUBA, WHAT THE HELL?!!"

A/N: I'm not so thrilled with this chapter, but oh well. So here's how it goes: Mokuba is 19, Tea is 24, and Seto is 26. And yes, Tea is too old for Mokuba. Review!!!!!! I'll even take flames at this point. I just want to know that someone is reading this.


	3. Threats and promises

A/N: well, my first two chapters kinda blowed, so I hope I can improve my form. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock! Brownies for each of you!!!!

I don't own anything. I don't own a car, I don't own a Wii, and I don't own Yu-gi-oh, my life is an empty hole...

"Mokuba, what the hell!!!" Seto bellowed.

"Seto, please calm down..." Mokuba began.

"Don't tell me to calm down. How could you throw your life away like this?"

"I love her, Seto!"

"Oh don't give me that! I know exactly what you're up to!"

" I don't know what you're talking about, Seto."

"Don't play dumb with me, Mokuba! You know perfectly well how I feel, and yet you do this to me. _Me!_ The man who gave up his life to give you a better one?"

"Seto, do you honestly think I did this to hurt you? I fell in love."

"Mokuba, I won't let you do this. I forbid you to marry her."

"Seto, I'm an adult, and I don't need your aproval. I'm going to do whatever I want. If you wont help us, we'll go back to New York. I'll drop out of college and get a job over there."

"No, Mokuba, you aren't dropping out of school. I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stay in school, I'll allow this abomination to happen after you graduate. Tea can live here for as long as you're engaged."

"Really, of thank you Seto!"

Mokuba walked out of the room with a boyish bounce in his step. Kaiba watched him go, a rather wicked smile on his lips.

"Celebrate while you can, little brother. Your engagement will be coming to an end very soon."

* * *

Tea was unpacking her stuff when Mokuba came into the room. She glanced at him rather nervously, but was reassured by his smile.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"I think we're going to be okay, Tea. Seto says he'll allow our engagement, as long as I finish school before we get married. Its only a few hours away, so I can come visit every weekend."

"Thats wonderful, sweetheart. I completely agree that you should finish school,"she said, "but I think I should stay with my parents."

"Why? This way we can spend every minute together when I'm home."

"But it also means I've got to spend the whole week with your brother."

"Don't worry," he said, "Seto spends most of his day at the office. You'll hardly ever see him. Now finish unpacking, and I'll send a maid up with your dinner."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned and left the room. Tea returned to her task.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a plump maid came in carrying a tray. Tea let out a squeal of recognition.

"Aunt Teresa!" She exclaimed, taking the tray from her, and hugging er warmly. The older woman's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she looked her niece over.

"My sweet niece. Its so wonderful to see you back in Japan at last," she said softly,"and engaged to such a wonderful man as well. Your parents must be so thrilled."

"Yes, they were ecstatic when I told them." Tea said with a smile.

"You are planning on staying in Japan once you're married, right?" her aunt asked, eyebrows disapearing into her unruly grey hair, "I don't think your mother could stand to have you go back to America."

"We haven't actually discussed it, Aunt Teresa. We're not getting married for at least two years. Nothing's really planned out."

"I see... well I have to get back to work. I'm cleaning out the drainin Master Seto's bathtub. You would not believe how much that man sheds."

"Ewww... to much information, aunt Teresa!"

Her aunt winked, and walked out of the room. Tea took the tray over to the bed and sat down.

"Enjoying yourself, Gardner?"

Tea looked up and saw her future brother in law standing in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at her in utter dislike.

"You may think you're in for a fairytale ending, Tea Gardner, but hear me and hear me good. _As long as there is breath in my body, you will never marry Mokuba."_

And with that, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Good riddence" Tea snapped.

A/N: Well there was Chapter 3. Review please. Oh, and there are a lot of plotholes at this point, but they will be filled later on.


	4. the next morning

A/N: While I wasn't so proud of my first three chapters, but I'm reasonably pleased with this one. Enjoy!

I don't own Yugioh, but I will gladly buy it if it ever comes up for sale on ebay.

Chapter 4

Tea had not expected to sleep that night troubled by Kaiba's threat, but in fact, she slept quite peacefully, and at dawn she was startled to be shaken awake by a knock on her door. Yawning, she sat up and checked the clock on the nightstand. 5:03am. Who could be waking her at this hour?

"Come in," she called, thinking it might be Mokuba or Aunt Teresa. The door opened, and Kaiba stood in the doorway, his icy blue eyes looking her up and down.

"What is it? What do you want?" she demanded.

For a moment he said nothing, but continued to watch her in mocking silence, surveying her tumbled hair and lovely body, scarcely covered by her floaty pink nightgown. Her cheeks grew hot, and she yanked the covers up to her chin.

He looked rather amused. "Breakfast is in five minutes. Get dressed and we'll go down together." He turned and slammed the door on his way out.

"Stupid arrogant ass," she muttered to herself, throwing the covers off and scrambling out of bed. Why did he feel the need to order her around. It made her long to disobey. She knew of course that it would be unwise to do so. If she and Mokuba were going to stand a chance, keeping Kaiba happy was key.

She pulled off her nightie and and put on her favorite white jeans and pink tank top. She opened the door and almost ran into Kaiba. She looked up into his normaly emotionless eyes, and shivered to see them glittering maliciously.

"Come with me, Gardner," he ordered, turning and stalking down the stairs. Tea followed him down the stairs, and into the cavernous dining room, where Mokuba was waiting.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said, drawing him down to her lips. He smiled, and kissed her gentley.

"Oh gag me," Kaiba sneered. The two lovers came apart with a groan.

Mokuba pulled out a chair beside his own for Tea, but Kaiba grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into the seat beside himself. Tea looked at Mokuba, who simply shrugged and sat down. Several maids bought in trays of eggs, toast, oatmeal, and fruit. Tea filled her plate and dug in.

They ate in silence, but Tea could feel Kaiba's eyes upon her. She knew Mokuba could see it too, for he was growing visably angrier, glaring daggers at his older brother.

This tension quickly grew to be too much for Tea. "So Mokuba, when are you leaving for school," she asked, desprate to break the silence.

"First thing tomorrow morning,"he said, his hot grey eyes never leaving his brother."I'll return Friday evening. So be ready for the night of your life." Kaiba let out a low growl.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I think I'm going to go for a morning jog," she said, quickly getting up out of her seat. She left the dining room. The brothers listened as she slipped on her shoes and went out the door.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Mokuba demanded, taking a defensive stance. "Tea is my fiance, and I would aprecicate it if you would leave her alone."

"Sit down, Mokuba" Kaiba snapped, glaring at his brothers brazen defiance, "you may be an adult now, but no one shouts at me like that."

"Just remember Seto: Tea loves me, and she is going to be my wife."And with that, he stormed upstairs.

Kaiba sipped his coffee, a slight smirk gracing his features. Tomorrow could not come fast enough. Soon he would be all alone with Tea Gardner.

"Let my game begin..." he said to himself.

A/N: Review please. I haven't gotten many yet, and I love feedback. Thanks to all who did review. You guys rock! Next chapter, the gang makes the scene, and Kaiba gets all evilish. I'll try to update quickly, but I make no promises.


	5. Catching up

A/N: I'm quite surprised that so many people seem to like this story. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 5

Tea pulled up in front of the game shop in Mokuba's ferrari. It had been so long since she had been here, and yet, it looked exactly the same. It was almost like she was meeting Yugi before school like she used to all those years ago.

Though it had been several years since she had seen her friends, she had stayed in touch with them. Joey had sent her pictures of his and Mai's wedding, Tristan had sent her a lengthy e-mail when he and Serenity got engaged, and Yugi called her weekly to tell her about a girl he had met in college that he was pretty serious about. In return, she sent them long letters and e-mails telling them about all her shows, her brief romances, and about her engagement. She hadn't told them just who she was engaged to, because she wanted to surprise them.

She walked into the game shop. Above her head, she heard the familiar tinkle of the bell as th door slammed behind her.

"Hello!" a cheery voice called from the room behind the store. She smiled. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Hello yourself!" she called back. She heard footsteps running to the store front, and in a moment, Yugi's spikey head poked out of the doorway.

"Tea!" he cried, running to her and embracing his oldest friend.

"Oh, Yugi, its so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

"I know, its been entirely too long," he said with a nod, "almost five years."

"Yugi, who is it?" another voice called out from the back room, a female voice.

"Oh, Tea, I want to introduce you to someone," he said, pulling her into the back, where he lived. There, sitting on the couch, was a young woman. She was very pretty, with dark red curls, and startlingly green eyes.

"Tea, this is Miranda. Miranda, Tea."

"Nice to meet you," Tea said with a smile.

"Tea, I've heard all about you!" the woman said, getting to her feet and bounding over to her. She was very petite, even shorter then Yugi, although to be fair, Yugi was not so short any more, the years had definately been good to him. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Tea said with a smile. She walked over to the couch and planted herself beside Miranda.

"Tristan, get your butt out here!" Yugi called into the kitchen.

Tea turned in time to see him coming out. He broke into a big smile at the sight of the brown haired girl.

"Hey, long time, no see," he said spreading his arms out. Tea got up, and embraced him warmly.

"So tell us, Tea, who's the lucky guy you're getting married to?" Yugi asked, sitting beside his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you as soon as Joey, Mai, and Serenity get here," Tea said.

"Well, Serenity isn't coming," Tristan said," She has to work, and asked me to fill her in later." In the distance, the bell tinkled.

"And it looks as though you don't have to wait for Joey and Mai," Yugi said with a smile. A second later, the two blondes came bursting into the room.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the future Mrs. Kaiba!" Joey bellowed.

"What!!" Yugi, Miranda, and Tristan called out.

"How did you know?" Tea demanded.

"You made the front page," Mai said, holding up a news paper.

"How do they find these things out?" Tea exclaimed.

"Now shut your mouth and come over here and give me some love," Joey said, his trademark grin on his face.

Tea hugged him. He hugged her tightly, so tight she felt her spine crack.

"Tea, I gotta ask, which Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba," she, Joey, and Mai said simultaniously.

"And how exactly did you come to be his fiancee?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we ran into each other in New York, and we started dating, and about a week ago, he proposed." she said holding out her left hand, and waggling her ring finger.

"My god, is that thing real?" Mai exclaimed, taking hold of her hand and pulling the large diamond closer.

"I think so," Tea said with a laugh.

"Well, I think thats great Tea," Yugi said with a smile, "If you're happy, then we're happy."

The rest of her friends nodded in agreement. Tea grinned and plopped down on the couch.

"So Tea," Joey said, sitting down beside her, "how did rich boy react when you showed up with Mokuba and that skating rink on your finger."

Tea hesitated. She had never told anyone about that day in the park five years ago, so she was not sure how to explain Kaiba's behavior. Then she remembered that he was Kaiba, and the gang would expect him to act as such.

"He's none too thrilled. He told Mokuba he'd allow it after he graduates college, but he told me that I would never marry Mokuba as long as he lives."

"Typical Kaiba," Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Hey Tea, if you want, we can take care of that whole 'Kaiba living' problem" Joey said, pounding his fists together.

"Thanks Joey, but I can handle Kaiba," she said with a smile.

The conversation drifted away from Tea, but she wasn't really paying attention. She remembered Kaiba's words, and wondered just how far he would go to to prevent her from marrying Mokuba. And she also wondered if she really could handle him...

* * *

Several hours later, she was standing outside of the mansion, sipping an iced tea. An absolutely breath taking sunset was occuring, and Tea was watching it excitedly. In New York, you could never see such a brilliant thing.

Suddenly, something grazed by her arm, and there was a loud crash. There, inches away from her, was a shattered flower pot. Above her on the balcony, she heard someone slam a window.

"Mokuba!!!" she cried. He came running out, and she fell sobbing into his arms.

"What happened?" he said, rubbing Tea's back soothingly.

"That pot just came crashing down. It barely missed me." she sobbed into his chest.

"My god, that could have killed you!" he exclaimed, taking her into the house. He led her into the kitchen. As they passed the stairs, she saw Kaiba standing at the top, glaring down at her. She instantly knew who she had heard out on the balcony.

She understood this to be a warning, Kaiba's way of telling her to beware: he was going to stop at nothing to get her away from Mokuba.

And at that moment, she was truly terrified.

A/N: well, there was chapter 5. I'm currently writing a prequel to this story, that reveals just what happend between Kaiba and Tea five years ago. Oh, and just a heads up: the rating will probably change by the time this story is done.

Review please. And again, thanks to all who have reviewed. You make me smile each time you do. And I don't mind critcisim, but don't flame me please.


	6. confrontation

A/N: Well here's chapter 6. Thanks to all who reviewed this, and my story **_SEE ME. _**And thank you to all who added me to their favorites list.

I don't own yugioh.

Chapter 6

The next morning came far too quickly for Tea's liking. Mokuba would be leaving for school today, and she would be all alone with Seto Kaiba in that vast and cold mansion. If she had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she felt after last night.

She had not told Mokuba about her suspisions of what happened the previous night. She was unsure of what he might think. Would he even believe her? The last thing she wasnted was to get into a fight with Mokuba, for she knew that that was exactly what Kaiba wanted and she refused to fall in with his sick plans.

She stood in the front hall, watching as servants carried Mokuba's bags out to the limo. She couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom as her fiance, her protecter from that arrogant prick, came into the front hall, with said arrogant prick on his tail.

"Hey sweetie, don't look so sad," Mokuba said, running his hand through her hair, " I'll be back Friday night."

"I'll be counting the moments," she whispered, throwing her arms around him. They walked down to the car, Kaiba close behind them.

His goodbye kiss was rather unenthusiastic; Tea assumed he was inhibited by his older brothers watchful presence. He ducked into the car, giving Tea one last smile and wink before shutting the car door. The car sped off down the driveway, through the gate, and around the corner.

Tea dashed passed Kaiba, into the house, and bolted up the stairs and into the office. She leaned in the window and watched for Mokuba's car. After a while, she spotted it, moving down the road towards the highway. She watched it until it was nothing but a cloud of dust. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is parting such sweet sorrow?" an all to familiar voice said softly behind her. She whirled around to see Kaiba sitting in his computer chair, arms and legs crossed, with something akin to amusement glinting wickedly in his eyes.

"Shut up, Kaiba," she snapped.

"Do you wish you were going with him?"

"I said shut up!"

"You always sound so defensive when you shout."

"Shut your mouth!"

"No, I don't think I will. I do enjoy watching you squirm," he said, his smile turning predatory.

She stormed past him, towards the door, but Kaiba was too quick. Like a flash, he was on his feet. He rushed to the door, closed it, and leaned up against it, a hot, hungry look in his eyes. Tea backed up slightly. She recognized that look. It was the same look he had given her in the park five years ago.

"Going somewhere, Tea?"

"Stand aside, Kaiba."

"And if I won't?"

"I'll have no choice but to fight dirty," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

He laughed in his cold, mirthless laugh. Thinking quickly, she kicked him hard in the shin. He stopped laughing at once.

"Little bitch!" he exclaimed, hopping on one foot.

She reached past him and opened the door. She ran out of the office and into the hallway. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until we make a few things clear," he snarled," first off, you will never strike me again. I've killed people for less than that..."

"Oh, don't make me laugh Kaiba..."

"Which brings us to rule number two: Never interupt me. And third, you do not, under any circumstances, bring those loser friends into my house."

"Yes, oh mighty one," she said sarcasticly, giving him a mock bow.

"Don't sass me, Gardner! You're lucky you're not my fiancee, if you were, I wouldn't allow you to see them again, but I guess Mokuba harbors a soft spot for them."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes, "can I go?"

He released her wrist with a heavy sigh. She started off towards her room.

"Good thing Mokuba won't be an issue for much longer."

Tea felt her blood freeze in her veins. She turned to face him, terrified to see a rather frightening smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you think I mean, Gardner?"

" I swear to god, if you do anything to Mokuba..."

Rage, black and terrible, marred his arrogant, handsome expression.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt my brother? My only family, my own flesh and blood?"

"Then what are you implying?" she demanded.

"Simply that you and Mokuba may not be engaged much longer."

"And why do you say that? Planning on dropping more flowerpots on me? Maybe next time, you won't miss me."

"I don't want to hurt you, but if thats what it comes to, I will."

"Don't want to hurt me?" she asked, feeling slightly hysterical.

"It really hurts me to have to scare you into seeing the fact that you aren't suited for Mokuba," he said, an expression of faux sadness etched on his features.

"I'm not suited for Mokuba!!" she shreiked," I love him!!!"

"You're far too spirited for Mokuba. He'd be putty in your pretty little hands. Within a year, you would be running the marriage, and you both be extremely unhappy. Mokuba needs to the master in this relationship. He is a man, it is nessisary to his pride."

"It would not be a question of dominance between us. We would be partners, equals."

"Oh Tea. How little you know yourself."

"You just shut up and stay away from me! I mean it!" she cried. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let him see her cry.

"Very well, run away like a frightened rabbit. I have waited five years, I can wait a little while longer."

And with that, he stormed back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Tea ran into her room, closed her door, and flopped down onto her bed. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing any longer. They started streaming down her cheeks and onto the soft white bedspread.

"This isn't going to work," she said to herself, "I just don't trust that man.

A/N: As happy as i am with all my reviews so far, I'd love to get even more this time. Keep me smiling, and click that pretty purple button down there. Come on, you know you want to.


	7. Bored Desperation

A/N: Here it is. Chapter 7. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Must I say it? Fine, I don't own Yugioh.

CHAPTER 7

Tea was sitting in the living room of the Kaiba mansion watching tv, ocasionally glancing at the phone as though willing it to ring. It had been three days since Mokuba had left, and he still hadn't called her. Even though she didn't truely believe Kaiba would do anything to hurt Mokuba, she could not seem to shake the dreadful thought out of her head.

She shook her head. Mokuba must be busy with his studies. Of course he hadn't called her. She was just being paranoid. The solitude of this mansion was starting to get to her. The giant house was eerily quiet. It had been three days, and she hadn't seen a single lifeform inside this house. Tea knew that a mark of a good servant was that they were never seen, 'but still' she thought, 'you'd think you'd catch a glimpse of them every now and then.'

Kaiba hadn't said a word to her since Sunday morning, which suited her just fine. The less time she had to spend with that jerk, the better. He was gone before she got up in the morning, and didn't return until at least 10pm, before disapearing into his office, where he could be heard typing into the night.

Getting bored, Tea decided to out for a drive, maybe visit Yugi or Joey or Tristan. Anything to get out of this creepy house. She needed something to do. Perhaps if she asked Kaiba, he would give a job to do. It couldn't hurt to ask. She could do anything he needed, so long as it wasn't vulgar. She decided to ask Kaiba when he came back that night. Feeling a little better, she slipped on her coat, grabbed Mokuba's car keys, and walked out the door. Once outside, she suddenly heard a vaccum running in the living room. Curious, she went back inside the house, but the moment the door shut behind her, the vacuum stopped. She peered into the living room, but there was nothing but a swinging door on the other end of the room.

"I'll see one of you someday," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Later that night, Tea stood outside Kaiba's office. Behind the door, she heard furious typing. Drawing a breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," he commanded in a slightly annoyed voice. She opened the door and peeked into the room. "Kaiba?"

"What do you want, Gardner? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I-I-I wanted to talk to you," she stammered.

"Indeed. Well, sit down, don't just stand there."

Tea slunk into the office, and sat before him.

"What did you need, Gardner?" He stopped typing and looked up at her, giving her his undivided attention. It was a bit creepy in her opinion.

"I wanted to ask you for a job."

"A job?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows,"What do you need a job for? I was under the impression that you ballarina's were very well paid."

"But I'm not in New York anymore, and I need something to now that I'm in Japan."

"So go back to New York, thats were you obviously want to be. You and Mokuba can't get married for another two or three years, so why not?"

"Mokuba wants me to stay in Japan for a while. Please, can you give me a job?"

He smirked at her."No."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I don't think that the future Mrs. Kaiba should be working some meaningless job."

Tea sputtered in indignation. "The future Mrs. Kaiba?" she demanded.

"Yes, when you marry my brother, your last name will be Kaiba. Whatever did you think I meant?"

She blushed furiously. "Nothing..."

"But if you're really bored, I can try to find you some things to do. Some sort of lessons, perhaps?"

"Well, that could be fun!" she said with a smile.

"Great, I'll make some calls. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do."

"Thank you so much, Kaiba." she said jumping up and dashing for the door.

Kaiba allowed a gentle smile to play across his lips.

'Soon...' he thought.

A/N: Well that was chapter 7. I really hope I get more reviews this time around.

Anyway, next time, Tea starts horse back riding lessons and fencing lessons, and gets a massage. And Kaiba kicks his obsession up a notch.


	8. First Sparks at Sunrise

A/N: A little valentines day treat for you! I fully realize that chapter 7 was a bit dull, but hopefully this will fill your void for excitement. Happy Valentines Day to all!

I own nothing except my computer and my own twisted ideas. Honestly, my mind is extremely twisted. It is a miracle that this story is still at a T rating. But I digress...

Chapter 8

Tea was surprised to be awoken by the alarm clock on her bedside table at 5 in the morning. She shut it off, cursing the shrill beeping, and the son of a bitch who set it. As she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, she noticed a piece of paper tucked beneath the clock.

She pulled it out, and read the words scrawled on it:

_Tea,_

_Sorry to wake you so early, but I came up with a schedule for you. Your horseback riding lesson starts in an hour. There are riding clothes for you in your top dresser drawer._

_Meet me downstairs in five minutes for breakfast. Please be ready to go when you get downstairs._

_S.K._

_P.S. You look absolutely adorable when you sleep._

Tea was filled with an odd mixture of annoyance, anger, and gratitude for Seto Kaiba. She got out of bed, and went to her dresser. Sure enough, in the top drawer there was a pair of tan leggings, and a white blouse. She put them on, pulled her short hair up into a ponytail, and went down to the dining room.

She was surpised to find the dining room empty when she came downstairs. Had Kaiba overslept?

"I see you managed to drag your cute little self out of bed, Gardner," he whispered in her ear, making her jump. She hadn't heard him sneak up behind her.

She whirled around to face him. He was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, a black polo shirt that was open at the throat, and showed off his muscular arms, and knee high riding boots. Tea felt heat and color rush to her face. She had to admit that despite her immense dislike of the tall man before her, he was extremely handsome.

"Good morning, Kaiba," she said, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Morning. Are you ready for your new schedule? I've arranged some activities that I hope you will enjoy. Shall we sit?" He gestured to the table. Tea sat on the right side of the head chair, which Kaiba took. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. A pair of maids brought in two bowls of hot cereal, and a big bowl of fresh fruit. Tea took an apple from the bowl and bit into it.

"Now Tea," Kaiba said, looking at her," Here's your scheduale for the week. On Mondays and Wednesdays, you will go with me to the stables for a ride. I always leave by 5:45, so make sure you're ready by then."

"Oh joy," she muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her, he continued," Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, I have arranged for you to take a yoga class. The class begins at 7am sharp. You'll have to get yourself there, because I'll already be at work. Then on Wednesdays and Fridays, a fencing instructer will be coming at 3 o'clock. Mondays and Thursdays, a tennis instructer will be coming at 2. Oh, and on Wednesday nights, a massuse will be coming in for you at 7pm. Any questions?"

"What do I do during the weekends?"

"Mokuba will be home, you're his problem."

Tea sighed. She was happy that she finally had something to do, and she still had plenty of free time to visit her friends.

"So if you're ready, we should get going. There is a new pair of riding boots for you in the foyer." He got up, and headed for the front door. A bowing servant handed him a light jacket. Tea slipped into her knee high boots, and followed him out the door and into his limo.

* * *

The long black car pulled out in front of a stable, where a pretty girl with wide dark eyes and waist length blue-black hair stood waiting. She glared angrily at Tea as she and Kaiba got out of the car. Tea wondered what on earth she had done to make this girl so angry. 

"Good morning, Tina," Kaiba said curtly to the girl, "I trust that you've had my horses saddled?"

"Yes Mister Kaiba, I've got both horses ready, but you didn't mention that you were bringing her. I thought your guest would be your brother." She said, her full lips pouting. Tea understood the girls anger at once. She was jealous. She had a thing for Kaiba.

"This is my brother's girlfriend, Tea. She'll be coming with me for a while."

"Oh, so she's the new flavor of the month?" Tina sneered. Tea was taken aback. Flavor of the month?

" I think its a bit more serious than that, Tina," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Tina sniffed, turning on her heels and stalking off. Kaiba shook his head and went into the stable, with Tea close on his heels.

"What did she mean, Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Never mind, its not important." In the stalls, there were two horses saddled up and ready for riding. Kaiba led them outside. He led her two the smaller of the two, a beautiful palmino.

"Here, you can take this mare. Her name is Vespa. Have you ridden before?"

She shook her head, never taking her eyes off the huge animal.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered," Put your foot there." She put her foot in the stirrup, and Kaiba helped her push herself onto the horse.

"Oh, my god its high," she gasped.

"Don't worry Tea, Vespa is as gentle as they come," Kaiba said, getting onto his snow white horse. He dug his heels into the animals side, and it started down the trail. Getting the gist, Tea did the same.

It was wonderful. She had never done anything so exciting before. Kaiba truly had the perfect life if he did this regularly.

* * *

An hour later, Kaiba dropped Tea off at the house. 

"See you later, Tea. I hope you enjoyed our ride."

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thanks for bringing me."

He graced her with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Remember, your fencing instructor will be here at three. If you go in my room, there's something for you sitting on my bed."

"Thank you, Kaiba!" she exclaimed getting out of the car.

"Tea, you can call me Seto, you know," he said, staring deep in her eyes.

"Well then, thank you, Seto." She shut the door and ran into the house. She took off her boots, and dashed up the stairs. She went into Kaiba's room and turned on the light.

His room was even bigger than hers, and done in various shades of blue. There, on the navy bedspread, were two boxes. She opened the large square one, and found a white fencing outfit in her size. She opened a long thin one and found her very own foil.(Thats a kind of sword, for those who don't know fencing.)

She looked around the room, looking at the photos on his nightstand. There were mostly photos of Mokuba at various stages of his life, an old photo of a dark haired man, and a pretty brown haired woman. Tea had never seen them before, but she knew who they must be: the Kaiba brother's biological parents. And near the back was silver frame with ballet shoes. What was that doing in here?

Curious, she lifted it up to inspect it properly. The photo was of a girl in a graceful pose, wearing a sparkly pink costume.

Tea was shocked to find that she recognized the girl. It was her, and the photo was taken at the production of the Nutcracker she had been in two Christmases ago. 'How on earth did he get this?' she wondered. Had he come to New York to find her? She resolved to ask him later, put the picture back where she found it, picked up the boxes, and went into her own room.

The phone rang, scaring her out of her wits. She picked it up: "Hello?"

"Hey babe, its me!" Mokuba said on the other end, "Sorry I haven't been in touch."

"Oh hey, Mokuba, its great to hear your voice," she said.

"Tea, are you alright? You sound nervous."

"Oh, everythings fine," she lied cheerfully...

A/N: And that was chapter 8. Warning: After this point, a lot more fluff works its way in. It will still be plenty angsty, but there will be more fluff.

Reveiw please.


	9. Friday

A/N: As I said at the end of the last chapter, this story is about to get fluffy. Don't get me wrong, there will be plenty of angst. Seto won't go _totally_ prince charming. In some chapters he'll still get kinda nasty, and he'll still be the arrogant jerk we all know and love. This is one of those chapters. Anyways, heres chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tea returned from her yoga class friday morning exhausted. She had been unable to sleep the last few days, an inconvinance that she attributed to her discovery in Kaiba's room two days ago. It scared her to know that he might have been stalking her for the past five years.

Mind swimming, she slumped up the stairs to take a nap before her fencing lesson. Mokuba would be returning that evening, and she refused to face him looking like death warmed over. The thought of her fiance returning after a long week apart cheered her slightly.

When she got upstairs, she was surprised to hear voices coming from Kaiba's office. 'Strange,' she thought,' he's usually gone by now.' Curious, she walked up to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear Kaiba muttering, and a vaguely familiar female voice whining softly. Where had she heard that voice before?

The voices grew louder, and too late Tea realized what was about to happen. The door opened, and she fell right into Kaiba's rock hard chest. He looked down at her, surprised. "What are you doing, Tea?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious as to what you were doing home." she said, quickly backing away from him.

"Spying on him?" an angry voice snapped from the room behind him. Tea peered around him and saw Tina the stable girl. She was clad in a short, form fitting yellow dress with matching heels. Her long dark hair was flowing and dishevled, and Tea guessed from her swollen and glossy lips that she had just been thouroughly kissed. "What gives you the right to that?"

"No, I wasn't spying..."

"Do you know what they used to do to spies in medeveil times? They poured hot oil into their ears and down their throats. How would you like it if I did that to you?"

The girl's threat was so ridiculous that Tea could not supress a laugh. Tina glared furiously at her. "How dare you laugh at me?"

"Tina, knock it off," Kaiba snapped, grabbing her shoulder so tightly that he left white marks in her deliciously tanned skin, " I won't allow you to talk to my future sister in law like that."

"I'm going to speak my mind, no matter what you say to me, Seto Kaiba! How do i know that Mokuba didn't ask her to spy on us?"

"Why would he do a thing like that? Go on now, you've got your pay check, go home. I'll see you monday morning. I'll need both Viva and Vespa saddled again."

"See you then," she purred, batting her long eyelashes at him. Throwing Tea one last glare, she stalked down the stairs, her heels clicking all the way down, and out the door, which she slammed behind her.

"Stupid girl," he said, shaking his head. He went back into his office, followed closely by Tea.

"What was going on between you two, Seto?" she asked.

"Nothing, she was just coming to pick up her paycheck."

"Oh, I didn't realize she worked for you."

"Yes, she takes care of my horses for me, since I obviously don't have the time for it."

"Looks to me like there was something a bit more than employee/ employer relations going on between you two."

Kaiba chuckled. "She was right about one thing it seems: you are entirely too nosy for your own good. Don't snoop in my affairs, Tea. You might not like what you find. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I'm not afraid to hurt others to get what I want."

Tea backed away from him. She did not like the way he had said what he had just said, or the way he had said it. He turned to her, smirking.

"Do you understand me, Tea?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," he said, smirk breaking into a genuine smile, "It does no one any good to defy me. Remember that."

Tea's eyes grew wide with fear. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"All right. Now why don't you go take a nap? You look terrible. I don't want Mokuba to think that I've been torturing you or anything while he's been away."

She suddenly became aware of just how tired she was. Nodding, she turned and left the room yawning.

Kaiba leaned back into his desk chair, eyes off in some delicious fantasy.

* * *

That evening, Tea stood pacing in the foyer.Freshly showered and made up, wearing a short black leather skirt with a red halter top, she waited for her fiance to return for the weekend. She heard a car pull up in front, and a few moments later, her fiance burst through the door. She let out a most unlady like squeal, and flew at him, throwing her arms around him. He pulled her face up to his and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She allowed herself to melt in his strong arms. 

"Oh, my sweet, I've been looking foreward to this all week," He muttered, releasing her lips, but resting his forehead on hers.

She sighed deeply. "Was it worth the wait?"

"What do you think?" he muttered, nuzzling her neck. She moaned with pleasure, clawing at his back.

"Sorry to bother your joyous reunion, but don't I at least get a hello?" Kaiba demanded, sneaking up behind the happy couple. Mokuba laughed, realeased Tea, and embraced his brother warmly. Over Mokuba's shoulder, Tea noticed Kaiba looking her up and down with a satisfied smirk on his face. For the first time, she felt uncomfortable with what she was wearing. She had gotten all dressed up for Mokuba, not his lecher of an older brother.

Kaiba released his brother, and led him into the living room. Tea reluctantly followed them, seating herself firmly beside Mokuba. Kaiba threw her an icy glare.

* * *

Later, in her bedroom, she sat waiting for Mokuba, dressed in a sheer white nighie, surrounded by lit scented candles. The anticipation was killing her, she so wanted to let out the urges she had been surpressing since sunday.

The door swung open, and Tea quickly posed, putting on her best 'come hither' look. Her heart plummeted, however, when she saw just who was standing in her doorway.

"All this for me? I'm flattered, considering you claim to despise me," he sneered.

"Get out of here!" she hissed.

"No."

"Get out of here!"

"I don't have to," he said, closing the door behind him,"Its my house and I can go anywhere I want."

"I said leave! What if Mokuba comes in?"

"So what if he does?" he said, advancing on her. She scrambled back, hitting the head board. Trapped like an animal.

"Kaiba, please. Get out."

"I told you nothing good could come from defying me..."

"Damn it, I said get out!" He stood beside her now, staring down at her, cold eyes filled with lust.

" Do you know what you look like when you wear that? The very sight of you would drive even the sanest man in the world to go completely crazy."

" Okay, you've seriously gone off the deep end, Kaiba. I mean it, get out, or I swear I'll scream for Mokuba. He's just across the hall."

"Fine then. Enjoy your evening," he snapped, stalking back towards the door, "And try to keep it down. I'm right next door, don't forget. I'd rather not have to listen to his dispassionate moans. How you must bore him."

She gasped at his blatant statement."Oh!"

He smirked, winked, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Arrgh!" she screamed, slamming her fists into the matress, "I can't stand that jerk!"

"I hope you're not talking about me now," Mokuba purred, slinking into the room, shutting off the lights. He was shirtless, and his well toned chest was oiled.

"Of course not," she growled, regaining her composure. He came to her, and straddled her.

"I've missed you, my love. Six days is entirely too long to be kept away from you," He said breathlessly before kissing her.

"Well, you're here now. Lets make up for it," she moaned, tangling her fingers in his long dark hair and pulling him down on top of her...

And that was chapter 9. Not my best work, but passable I suppose. I promise that my chapter will actually advance the plot. There is a plot, I just have to work it in. There's romance, and excitement, and a big climax. So keep reading. And review. I can't stress this enough. If you like this story, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me. Just don't flame me. Gentle critisims will do, thank you.


	10. Suspisious Minds

I do not own Yugioh. I'm merely borrowing it from Takahashi-sensei for my amusement,and hopefully yours as well.

**_A Dragon's Dark Desire_**

**_chapter 10_**

The next morning, Tea stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. It was a bit matted from the previous night. She smiled at the memory of it.She was a bit stiff and sore; Mokuba was a very enthusiastic lover.

The door opened and her young lover came in with a smug grin on his handsome face. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee shirt. "Morning, baby."

"Morning."

"I hope you're not too sore for what I've got planned for us this morning. You ever been horseback riding?"

Tea dropped her brush in shock. "Riding?"

"Yeah, Seto owns a stable aways outside town, I though it would be a fun, romantic way to spend the morning."

"Yeah, I've been riding. Your brother took me earlier this week."

"He took you on his morning rides?" he asked, looking mildly suspisious, "He never takes anyone on his morning rides."

"Really?"

"Nope. What horse did he let you ride? Not my Bryson?"

"No, I think her name was Vespa."

"Well, how about it?" he asked with a shrug. He had suddenly lost the lovestruck gleam in his eyes. It was replaced by something Tea couldn't place, something borderlining sadness.

"Sounds good. Just let me get changed," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled and left the room to give her some privacy.

* * *

An hour later, the happy couple pulled up in front of the stable, where a very cross looking Tina standing outside, with a beautiful roan horse and the familiar palamino saddled and waiting beside her. As they got out of the car, Tea could practically feel the ice in Tina's glare. Mokuba, however, greeted the scowling dark haired girl with a bright smile. 

"Wow Tina, you look great. Its been to long."

"Yeah. You're with your... _fiancee_. You've completely moved on."

"Yeah, Tea and I are getting married," he said looking slightly uncomfortable," Thanks for having my horse ready.

She sniffed, and stormed back into the stable. Tea grabbed the saddle the way Kaiba had shown her, and tried to hoist herself up. She slipped, but Mokuba caught her, and lifted her onto the mare's back.

They rode off down the same path that Kaiba had taken just a few days earlier. Tea decided to try to strike up some conversation with her fiance.

"So, it seems like you know Tina pretty well."

"Yeah, she and I used to date when we were in high school. She was a year behind me."

"So what happend?" she asked.

"She just... wanted more out of the relationship than I was willing to give at the time."

"She seems to see a lot of your brother."

He looked amazed. "Thats weird. He's always disliked her, he never missed an opportunity to tell me."

"If he doesn't like her, why does she work for him?"

"Tina's a good horsewoman. Seto doesn't decide who to hire based on whether or not he likes them."

"No, if that were the case, he'd probably never hire anyone," she joked. Mokuba let out a hearty laugh.

"That's probably true, Jeanette."

Tea snapped her head in his direction. Had she heard what she thought she just heard? "Jeanette?"

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Jeanette?"

"No-no-no one. Why do you ask?" he asked, looking terrified.

"You just called me Jeanette! Who is Jeanette?" she screeched.

"Oh, Jeanette's just a girl I used to know," he said hastily, "She used to tease Seto all the time, and thats why you reminded me of her. She's no one."

"Is she an old girlfriend? I won't be mad if she is, just don't lie to me."

"She's not important, Tea, I swear it."

"Well, all right," she said, turning her attention back to the trail. They continued to ride along in an awkward silence. When they returned to the stable, they dismounted and handed the reins to Tina, who was still scowling.

"Thanks for everything, Tina," Tea said giving the girl an uneasy smile. Tina just ignored her. She turned to Mokuba and stuck out her lower lip.

"Mokuba, will you help me with these horses?"

"Sure. Tea, will you wait in the car for a minute? I will be there in just a bit," he said, following the girl into the stable.

Tea got in the car, and strained her neck to see inside the stable. They were talking, no, arguing. After a minute, Mokuba stomped out of the stable and got into the car. He was obviously angry, and Tea thought it best to just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

That evening, when Kaiba returned home from work, he was surprised to find his brother sitting in his office waiting for him.

"Seto, we need to talk," he said, glaring daggers at his older brother. The older man smirked, and sat down beside his brother.

"Where's Tea?"

"Off with her friends, don't change the subject. What exactly has been going on between you two this week?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Tina said that you and Tea were having an, as she put it, a whirlwind affair."

"You would believe Tina? That little minx? She's as desperate as they come. She's just trying to get a rise out of you. Tea and I remain, much to my dismay, simply aquaintances. Nothing more."

"Then what were you doing in her room last night? I saw you leaving."

"Mokuba, there is something you must understand, " Kaiba said, getting to his feet, glaring down on his younger brother, "when you brought Tea back here as your fiancee, you issued a challenge to me, and you know fully well that I never back down from a challenge. While we may not be together yet, you have my promise that we soon will be. You threw down the gauntlet, I'm picking it up."

"No, Seto. You cost me one girlfriend, I will not let you take another one. Tea is mine," he snapped, standing and storming out of the room.

"I accidently called her Jeanette this afternoon," he called back over his shoulder.

"Ouch. Ladies hate the name flub."

Mokuba growled, and stormed off down the hallway. Seto sat at his desk and chuckled. Things were going to get very interesting...

A/N: And there was chapter 10. Its not my best work, but its finally done.

REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Breaking Tea

A/N: I can't believe I'm updating this quickly. I'm struggling with inspiration for my story _Memories in The Rain_, but my writers block in that area is drawing inspiration for this story.

I own nothing. Nadda. This isn't ever my computer.

**_A Dragon's Dark Desire_**

**_chapter 11_**

Sunday morning couldn't have quickly enough for Mokuba. He wanted to get away from Tea for another week. He felt that some time apart might make her forget his unfortunate mistake, and it would help him remember how much he loved her, so it would never happen again. Tea was his fiancee, and Jeanette was... well thanks to Seto, she was nothing to him anymore.

He quickly snuck out of the house around six AM, not wanting to run into Tea. He had no desire to see her sad face, or the suspision in her beautiful eyes. As the driver pulled out of the driveway, he looked back at the mansion. He saw Seto standing in his office window, smirking evily as the car pulled away. Mokuba growled. 'You better stay away from her, brother dear,' he thought, 'I will not let you destroy my relationship.'

* * *

Tea was woken by a soft rapping at her bedroom door. She rolled over to look at the clock. 9:35am. She wondered who it could be. "Come in," she called, yanking the covers under her chin in case it was Kaiba, coming in to bust another move. 

The door opened slowly, and she was relieved to see Aunt Teresa standing there, holding a silver tray. "Good morning my dear. How did you sleep?" she said with a smile.

"Good morning," Tea exclaimed, throwing down the comforter. Her aunt set the tray down on her lap. She looked down at the stuffed crepes and peach slices happily. She was sure this was Mokuba's doing; she had told him that this was her favorite breakfast.

"Master Mokuba ordered this, he apoligizes for not being able to deliver it him self, he had to leave first thing this morning," her aunt said. She gave a little bow, and backed out of the room. Tea sighed. She was hurt a little that Mokuba hadn't at even tried to say goodbye. She wondered if maybe he was going to meet someone...'no way. Mokuba would never hurt me like that,' she thought. She picked up her fork and took a bite. The sweet taste sent chills down her spine. She made a promise to complement the Kaiba's cook, if she ever met him or her.

She ate quickly, and then got out of her bed. She threw on an old pair of jeans and an over sized tee shirt. She didn't bother combing her hair, she wanted to make herself as unappealing as possible. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her attempts had worked. She looked about as sexy as Joey had that time he had tried on her makeup and clothes to 'see what all the bitching was about.' Shaking that unpleasant memory out of her head, she wondered what she should do with her breakfast tray. Should she take it down to the kitchen, or just leave it in her room? She thought for a minute, and decided to take it downstairs.

She stepped carefully down the stairs and walked into the dining room, and set her tray gently on the table. She turned around, and jumped when she saw Kaiba standing behind her. " Would you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She snapped.

"But if you heard me, you might try to run away. And I can't have that, now can I?" He said, giving her an evil grin. She huffed, and tried to walk past him. She didn't get far, as she passed, Kaiba's hand flew out and grabbed her upper arm in a vice like grip.

"Let go of me!" she snarled, glaring at him. He just smiled at her in that infuriating way, that familiar predatory gleam working its way into his eyes. She tried to free herself, but his grip could not be broken.

He chuckled, and then threw her up against the wall, and pinned her there. She struggled for a minute, before realizing that she was trapped. As much as she hated to admit it, she was completely at the mercy of Seto Kaiba. He grinned happily, running his large hands over her quivering form. He lowered his head to her throat, and began to place soft, gentle kisses on the silky skin. She shuddered in revulsion. "Please, stop."

"No. I've told you before that I plan to have you, and if I can only have you by force, then so be it," he growled into her neck. He then ran his tongue upwards, trailing her chin, and up to her cheek.

Getting desprate, Tea did the only thing she could think of. She quickly lifted her knee up connecting it sharp bones with a very sensitive spot on her captor's body.

Kaiba grunted in pain, and fell over. Tea resisted the urge to kick him as he writhed on the ground moaning and cursing her, and took the oppurtunity to escape. She made a mad dash up the stairs and into her bedroom. After checking the door for a lock (there wasn't one) she began trying to push the dresser in front of it.

She had it about halfway there, when she heard a loud creak behind her. She whirled around, and was surprised to see a door opening to the side. The door had longintrigued her, it had no knob, or noother way of opening it. She realized now that it might open only from the other side.Her blood ran cold when she remembered whos room was on the other sider of that door. Sure enough, Kaiba came into her room, looking utterly furious.

"That," he said softly, advancing on her as she tried desperatly to move the dresser back away from the door, "had to be the dirtiest, most underhanded move I've ever seen. And I'm a business man!"

"Rot in hell!" She screamed. His lips curled unpleasantly, and he reached to his belt, and pushed a button on a small device that looked like a beeper. She heard a loud click. Getting a bad feeling, she tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge. He finally reached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't bother. I'm the only one who can open it," he whispered into her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He tightened his grip on her waist. Tea knew what was going to happen before it did, but she couldn't react fast enough. He lifted her up and carried her, kicking and screaming towards the bed. He threw her down, and was on top of her before she could even bounce on the matteress. He flipped her over, and pressed his hard body onto her own soft one.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He just shook his head, smiling and pressing harder to her. She squealed in panic.

"What was that you told me all those years ago, at the duelist kingdom? Something about being inhuman? What was it again?" he said, nuzzling her. She struggled to get away, but he held firm.

"Oh yes, I remember. You said that I had spent so much time with machines, that I had forgotten what it meant to be human," he said, lifting his head and staring into her eyes, looking thoughtful, " I think its high time I showed you just how human I can be." He moved to her side, and snaked his hand up under her shirt. She screamed, and fought even harder.

"Please stop this! Kaiba, I'm begging you!"

"Did you think I was so inhuman, that I wouldn't even be fazed by you flaunting around your engagement to my brother?" He demanded, lifting her shirt up, exposing the creamy, smooth skin of her abdomen. He ran his index finger along on the perfect, flat surface.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed.

"Stop fighting me," he ordered, turning stern, "You're mine now."

"I don't belong to any one! Especially not to a bastard like you."

"Stop this now."

Her eyes grew wide. He wasn't listening to a thing she said, he was just treating her like a small child. "Listen to me Kaiba. I don't like to be mean, but I think that at this point, its the only thing you'll listen to. I don't like you. I have always disliked you. You're arrogant and selfish, and you only care about yourself. Its not your fault, I suppose, I know that thats the way you were raised. But the fact remains that I don't love you. I don't even like you. I love Mokuba, and I'm going to marry him, no matter what you do to me."

He stared at her for a moment, and then sat up. He got off the bed. He looked at her with a combination of hurt and rage. He opened his mouth, but seemed to think twice about it, and just walked away. He shoved the dresser aside and stormed out. She got up, shut the door, and ran back the bed and flung herself down and cried uncontrolably. She evevtually cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Okay, I know I said this a few chapters ago, but this time I mean it. Things are going to get fluffy from now on. Yay, fluff! (throws fluff up in the air, giggling like a little girl) So let me know how you like this chapter. If you like the darker Seto, then the next few chapters are going to disapoint you. But don't fret, he does come back, just with less gusto. If you like Seto's more cuddly side, then you're in luck.

Until next time, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
